The Reverse Panty Raid
by The Matter's Settled
Summary: Apprentice matchmaker Gary Oak is on a mission to make Lyra and Silver confess their love for each other. But what's this about a pair of missing panties? SoulSilvershipping.
1. Rival Appears!

**The Meretricious Matchmaker's Protege**

_Author Notes: This story takes place in the same universe as the story __Insolent Pixies and Insufferable Girls__. If you like this story, then be sure to check out that one, as it is my most popular story. However, you don't need to read that one to enjoy or understand this one._

In Japan I am known as Shigeru Okido. However, most people know me as Gary Oak, the stud of studs, the expert of experts, the playboy of playboys. While I cannot help but admire the veracity of these evaluations, they are, in a sense incomplete, simply because I am so much more than a man who seeks only his own self-preservation, his own self-interest.

I, friends and foes, teachers and students, kings and peasants, am also a matchmaker and today I will hooking up Lyra and Silver from Johto.

Lyra is a sweet girl, with incredibly powerful Pokemon and horrible fashion taste. If you don't believe me, then look at the white marshmallow that she wears atop her head.

Silver is a loner with a bad attitude, a man who has two faces, mean and meaner. Can Lyra melt his heart or will he stay a virgin forever?

"We can hear you asshole,"an annoyed looking boy with red hair countered. "Lyra and I are trying to have a Pokemon battle, so get the hell out of here."

"And my hat is cute," Lyra responded indignantly.

"No can do," Gary Oak responded. "I work as a matchmaker. My job is to get you two together."

"You are no matchmaker," Silver quipped, "if anything you are a troublemaker. Now get out of here, while you still have the chance."

"Silver you are just bitter because you couldn't work up the courage to give Lyra the Valentine's chocolates you bought her last month."

"Did you really buy me chocolates?"Lyra asked, with wide-eyes and a hopeful smile, pretending to be curious as opposed to excited, although it was obvious to all except the most oblivious that she was both.

"No way," Silver said, sputtering those two simple words out. We are rivals, fierce competitors, enemies. "Stop giving her weird ideas troublemaker."

Gary laughed, a quite ominous chuckle, something like a super-villain in an action movie.

What happened next is somewhere between a dream and a nightmare, a sweet pastry with a bitter filling, and this maelstrom spiraled out of control far faster than Lyra or Silver could have ever predicted.

Gary Oak was no ordinary matchmaker. He had trained under the best, the most determined, the most meretricious.

And she was determined to not to let this story end without a kiss.

_Author Notes: If you have read __Insolent Pixies and Insufferable Girls__, then you know who's back. Can Silver's cold iron heart resist the matchmaking skills of Gary Oak and his mysterious mentor? Does anyone think Lyra's hat is fashionable? All this and more in chapter two._


	2. The Reverse Panty Raid!

_Author Notes: Enjoy!_

Silver was nervous. In his hands he held a pair of bright pink panties and he knew, if only intrinsically, that these panties, these freshly worn panties, belonged to Lyra. He quickly flung them back on his bed, as if they were poisonous.

"What the hell Oak. You really screwed up this time,"Silver, who was sweating like he saw an angry banchee and the grim reaper playing a game of tennis in his backyard, whispered quietly, as not to alert, even doing so was fairly unlikely, Lyra, who was taking a shower in the room beside them, a room in the Pokemon center of Olivine City, the port town which was currently celebrating a large-scale festival.

"I told you that I didn't steal her panties. Her room was locked. There was no way I could have got in there. Anyway, they were on your bed, when I got in here. You probably stole them so you could sniff them or something."

"I was in taking a shower this whole time and when I came out that thing; Silver directed his index finger toward the lingerie, was right on my bed and you put it there Oak.

"I have nothing to do with this," Gary sincerely protested.

It's your fault we are in this whole mess anyway. You interrupted my Pokemon battle with Lyra, distracting us in every way you could think of, pointlessly trying to convince us to makeout so you could take a video of it to show your perverted boss. You wasted precious time, preventing me from securing a room earlier, and now because of the Tanabata festival, all the hotels are booked up for miles and I am forced to share a room with you."

"It's not all chocolate and gumdrops over here," Gary shot back. I should be spending this wonderful midsummer's night with my lovely girls, my sexy cheerleaders.

"You wish Shakespeare. Those cheerleaders left after you embarrassed yourself at the Indigo Plateau; now they are nothing more than a bottle of lotion, your tablet computer, and a little bit of imagination."

"That coming from the red-head who stole his rival's panties, so he could sniff them and do other lewd unspeakable things that I will not mention here."

"Shut up, Oak. We have no time to argue about why I'm right and why you're wrong. We have to return these panties. Right now Lyra is in the shower; I can faintly hear the water running next door. If we are careful, if we avoid making a lot of noise, we can get in, deposit the panties, and get out, a quick exit to which she will never be the wiser."

Gary Oak paused, as if he was thinking about the multitude of ways the plan might go wrong, mulling, contemplating, weighing the risks and the payoffs in a strategic way, until he vouchsafed the plan his approval.

"It's risky but there's no other way. What if she catches us though?"

"She's not going to catch us," Silver said, emphasizing the word not, in a way that gave Gary a little confidence that maybe, conceivably, just perhaps, this guy knew what he was doing.

"Who's going to replace the panties and how is he going to do it."

Pausing, taking a deep breath, formulating a plan, Silver finally explained that as Gary was a pervert, he couldn't have him touching Lyra's panties anymore than he already had, and he would be replacing them. Gary was to accompany him to hold the flashlight, providing light in Lyra's room so he could put the panties in the clothes pile, the pile of worn clothes that she hopefully created before she took her shower, the pile that was hopefully outside the bathroom as to allow this chancy operation to be executed as smoothly as possible.

"You just don't want anyone else touching your girlfriend's panties besides you," Gary teased.

"For the millionth time, she is absolutely, definitely, positively not my girlfriend. Now make yourself useful and steady your flashlight hand. She might get suspicious if, from the bathroom, she notices the primary light from the main room suddenly turn on. Time is of the essence, so get ready and don't screw this up. If she gets out of the shower and discovers her panties missing, the first suspects will be us, primarily because you are a pervert and she thinks I am a pervert after all of those lies you spread today."

"You aren't a pervert?" Gary deadpanned, his smug face as irritating and flustering as ever. "You think you know a guy..."

"Shut up,"Silver interrupted. "Of all the idiots to be roommates with. Now hurry up and let's return these panties."

When two boys are breaking into a girl's room, when one of them has coral pink panties haphazardly, yet not fully, stuffed into his pocket, so a tiny bit of white lace is peeking out, when the same one pulls out a lock-picking kit that he obviously has quite a bit of experience using, when both boys casually whistle the same song in tune when a passerby walks by, a person who looks at the panties in the red-head's pocket and quickly turns his head, as to pretend he never saw them, and keeps moving, at a considerably brisker pace than he was moving before, when the boys immediately stop whistling at the same time and commence picking the hotel lock once the witness is no longer in their line of vision, then it is likely that those two boys are up to no good.

However, that wasn't the case. They were not amoral but righteous, not criminals but police officers, not unjust but charitable. It is true, and even the boys themselves would agree, that they looked suspicious, that they appeared shady, but each boy, that night at least, was the proud owner of a heart of gold and perhaps that karma allowed them to break into Lyra's room without a hitch. They were following the plan or the plan was following them but either way things were looking up for our hapless duo.

"Turn on the flashlight idiot,"Silver hissed, remembering that Lyra was an environmentalist and she liked to turn off every light when she wasn't using it, not for the sake of saving money but rather because she wanted to protect the environment out of the goodness of her heart."

Sometimes her goodness was annoying. Just thinking about that girl made Silver's heart beat faster for some cryptic reason.

Gary flashed the light all over the room. However, Silver couldn't see the pile of the clothes that she just wore today. Curse his luck; had she taken them in the bathroom, the place where there was no way he could return them without revealing himself?

At that moment, the water stopped; Lyra had just gotten out of the shower and she would soon be coming out of the bathroom, perhaps in only a white bath towel- or even less- and he would be right there to greet her, with her panties in hand.

He had to get out of here.

However, he soon realized that his flashlight was gone and with it Gary Oak; the treasonous playboy had fled at the first sign of trouble, leaving him, to his chagrin, in a very compromising position, pink panties in hand, struggling to find the door, to find the exit from this nightmare.

The clock was ticking, and ticking, and ticking, his heart beating so fast, the boy feeling around for the door, bumping into tables, bedposts, and chairs, probably making enough noise that the girl from New Bark town had heard him by now. The situation was hopeless; he had to ditch the panties, throw them away, toss them somewhere, anywhere, so it wouldn't look he was breaking into a girl's room and stealing her panties, an almost indefensible charge, especially for one as stoic as him.

But try as he might, he couldn't remove them. The boy was suddenly realizing that they were glued to his hands. In a mad rush, he tried to bite them off but fate had other plans and the super glue stuck his hand and the lingerie right to his face and no amount of struggle would break the robust polymer bond.

And only one fiend could be responsible, not only for squeezing super glue in his jeans, but for everything, for stealing the panties in the first place, for intentionally abandoning him so he would be discovered, for this diabolical plan to humiliate him.

If you know your internet memes, then you know what three words Silver muttered under his breath.

He would have his revenge on the scoundrel but right now there was a more pressing matter, and she should be exiting the bathroom right now.

Lyra, right on cue, came out in a bath towel, and turned her beautiful chestnut eyes to her rival, who appeared to have broken in her room and was now sniffing her panties.

_Author Notes: I'm sure everyone gets the meme that I am referring to. I hope it was an entertaining chapter. At the very least, I will make an epilogue to reveal who the boss is. However, if there is enough demand, I will consider extending this story._

_Thanks for reading my stories and supporting me through alerts, favorites, and reviews._


End file.
